


You tear down my reason

by Mixilip1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Auror Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dark Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Evil Lucius Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Post-War, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixilip1/pseuds/Mixilip1
Summary: She thought she could continue with her life without further difficulties after the war. She was wrong. He was dark, corrupted, and he was ready to do anything to complicate her life. Far from getting closer to perfection, she was closer to being the reason he stayed alive. Trapped between an intoxicating temptation and reason, Hermione will learn not everything is black and white.





	1. Still enemies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I have a new story for you, I had this enormous plot bunny that wouldn't go away and I believe its refreshing for inspiration to kick in for my other story. I have a more-less good idea where I want to take this and don't worry I won't leave my other story but I want to see where this will lead :)
> 
> This will be a bit different from the other story, darker, and I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy, keep reading and if you like it please leave kudos and a comment! ;)

* * *

 

After a long day working on next week's homework, Hermione Granger decided she had enough potion ingredients in her head for the evening. In fact, she pretty much had enough of it for the remains of the school year. Ever since Professor Slughorn came back for the position of Potions Master at school, he seemed to be having a lack of discipline for the subject, and the classes had a tedious and boring turn.  _He's_   _just_   _getting_   _old_  Hermione thought,  _and_   _since_   _Professor_   _Snape_   _died_   _at_   _the_   _battle_ ,  _they_   _haven't_   _found_   _a_   _decent_   _replacement_.

With a heavy sigh, she put her books back inside her bag, and as she got ready to leave the library, her eyes spotted movement in the school grounds visible from the window next to the table. She moved closer to the window, and while her eyes adjusted to the view, she saw a wizard and a witch hugging or rather fondling each other near a big tree.

 _Draco_   _Malfoy_. Hermione's eyes narrowed when she recognised the familiar silver blond hair and tall figure. He looked relaxed and unchanged, just as if the war never happened. Without meaning to, Hermione stayed a second longer watching throughout the window, and as if sensing someone was watching, Draco turned his head towards the library windows and spotted her. Draco noticed her looking, and with the snobbiest smirk he could muse, he looked straight up the window where Hermione was, and grabbed the girl's fanny with a hand and then lounged in for her neck.  _For the love of Merlin, could he be any less classy? No, scratch that, any less barbaric?_ Hermione thought, revolted by the scene she just experienced.

 _Out of the whole generation, why did he have to be the one returning?_  
After Kingsley announced that any student who was in the seventh year during the war was exempted from doing their N.E.W.T.S, and had the right to apply to any job without having them, almost no student returned to Hogwarts to re-do their last year. Naturally, Hermione was utterly against the idea and refused to leave Hogwarts without first finishing school properly. Harry and Ron tried to convince her numerous times over the summer to drop her idea to return, but after the twentieth time she turned them down, they gave up, but not without first telling her she was mental for doing it.

" _There's someone else innit?" Ron had told her a day before she returned to Hogwarts._

_"No, Ronald. There isn't." She'd told him with a sigh, rolling her eyes, "As I've told you before if I want to join the Investigation Department and help you Aurors, then I'm going to have to sharpen my arithmancy skills. And yes," She said before Ron could retort, "I **know**  I can have the position right now if I wanted, but how am I going to serve any use as a decent strategist if I haven't mastered the basics? I'm staying Ron, and if you want to keep on with this, then you can't argue with me about this decision, whether you like it or not,"_

Truth to be told, Hermione had meant to end her short relationship with Ron before the year started (it wasn't going anywhere), but something inside of her stopped her from doing it at the last minute before departing to Hogwarts. Pity? Guilt? Hermione had yet to resolve her decision to continue with her so-called relationship with Ron, but for the time being, she was glad she could rest from it all while at school. That is, she could rest from it all at school as long as she didn't have a run-in with Malfoy. They were at the brink of Easter holidays, and Hermione couldn't wait for a second longer to stay away from the twat who also went by the name Draco Malfoy.

After Hermione decided she wanted to go back to school, McGonagall, now as headmistress, was not only excited for her return but also glad to inform her nothing would please her most than to name her Head Girl. But Hermione's excitement over the position lasted short, for when she entered the train's Head Boy and Girl compartment, the face of Draco Malfoy greeted her with an unwelcome sneer and a snide look. " _You better stay out of my way Granger, I don't want any trace of Mudblood scum near me or any of my things."_  He'd told her back then and Hermione, while trying to be polite at most and ignore him in every way possible, went straight to McGonagall first thing when they had already settled in the castle.

" _I_   _can't make any changes, I'm afraid. Draco Malfoy has to stay in the position of Head Boy, it is not only for his safety, but it is also a test from the Ministry."_

_"But can't the Ministry see he hasn't changed? Right then on the train, he called me a Mudblood! It felt like the past year never even happened! It felt as if I wasn't tortured right in front of him in his drawing-room while Harry and Ron were held captive in their dungeon! It felt as if Voldemort was still alive!" Hermione exclaimed, furious he was granted a position he didn't deserve and the fact they now shared a common room and a bathroom._

_Minerva only looked at her with remorseful eyes and said, "I know Hermione. And I know Mr Malfoy doesn't deserve this position, but the Ministry wouldn't let me do otherwise. It's one of the main conditions he has to do if he wants to avoid trial. That and, it was also Albus' recommendation." She said while diverting her eyes momentarily towards the defunct headmaster's portrait and gave Hermione a tight smile before saying,_

_"I know this must be hard for you, Hermione. I also know you're still trying to recover your parents' memories, but I beg of you to be considerate and a little compassionate for Draco. You see, he's not only on the fine line between being accused of being an accomplice to Voldemort and being innocent, but he also lost his family, his friends. His father was sent to Azkaban, and his mother is on house arrest. And his friends, well I can't say if he had many, but most of them fled or went into hiding. I'm disappointed to admit it, but most of your Slytherin classmates' parents were Death Eaters."_

_"I don't understand how someone who has lived all those things, could still be so rotten inside," Hermione said, looking down and away from McGonagall.  
"I don't believe he is rotten." Minerva said, and Hermione shot her eyes back at her, "I assume he is just afraid. Afraid of what may come in the future not only for the wizarding society but for him as well. He's unprotected now. The resentment you have towards him; many of your classmates also share it. The position of Head Boy will grant him some security if there were to be any vengeance. It also grants him some time away from everybody and to think clearly about what happened and which side he is on. You might not know this, Hermione, but Draco Malfoy has been in and out from trials ever since the war ended." Minerva said, and Hermione only nodded in return, having remembered she had attended some of them. "What I meant to say is, even though Draco may seem the same as before, don't misjudge him. His defence against the world might be the only thing he was taught over the years; hatred."_

_"I suppose you're right, Headmistress. But that doesn't mean he has the right to belittle me or anyone who crosses paths with him!" She said, her cheeks fuming with heat._

_"No, he hasn't. But I only ask of you Hermione, to try and be polite with him this last year. Show him an olive branch he can reach to and hopefully make some change in him."_

_"I'll try," Hermione said with a small, defeated smile and turned to leave_.

But the olive branch Hermione tried to give Malfoy only lasted for as long as she next saw him that day in their new shared common room. Ever since the start of the year, it was well known in the student body the quarrels between Head Boy and Girl didn't turn in full-on fights because of their positions.  
Every time Hermione tried to be civil towards Malfoy, he only responded with snide remarks and insults " _Fucking_   _Mudblood_ " He would whisper to her every time he encountered her in the common room whenever he went out or came in. At first, Hermione tried to ignore the name-calling and the nasty comments, but after a month of living together in the small confined space, she also started with the name-calling and hateful retorts. After months went by, their heated arguments, and the belittling that happened whenever giving the briefing for the prefects decreased a little. They instead started to ignore each other and decided only to talk whenever it was necessary. Naturally, it was almost impossible to do it, and it was even more challenging to do, whenever Malfoy had visits coming over to his room.

The first time it happened, Hermione was returning from a trip from Hogsmeade; she'd bought a new book and couldn't wait to read it in front of her fireplace in the common room. When she reached their dorms, she opened the portrait and was surprised as well as traumatised to find Malfoy shagging the brains out of a Ravenclaw girl right in the middle of the room.  
"What the  _fuck_?" Hermione angrily screamed, and while the sixth-year girl tried to cover her modesty, Draco only stood up and with a smug look, and proceeded to put back on his clothes with all the patience in the world, making sure not to break eye contact with Hermione. After the girl finally left, Hermione was fuming with anger, "Care to explain yourself?" She said, and Draco merely told her unpreoccupied, "There's nothing much to explain Granger. I believe what you saw is what happened. Unless of course, you want me to go over details." He said and flashed her a wide grin.

Hermione's cheeks went redder. "No, I don't want you to go over details you disgusting prick, I want you to explain why were you shagging a girl in our common room! Not only is it against the rules to bring non-prefects here, but I believe it is strictly prohibited to-to  _copulate_  in school grounds!" She said and shut her eyes, trying to forget the image of what just happened.

" _Copulate?_  No wonder why Weaselbee hasn't fucked you yet Granger. No one in their right mind uses the word  _copulate_  when referring to fucking." Draco said, and in her anger, Hermione turned her hand into a fist.

"Oh? Hit a nerve there eh, Mudblood?" He said, his grin growing, and he slowly got closer to Hermione, who only stepped further back from him and felt her wand in the pocket, just to be sure.

"Don't." Hermione said "Don't even think you're getting away with this Malfoy, I'm telling Headmistress McGonagall. Maybe you've had your fair share of getting away with things this year, but I don't think she will be as forgiving for this." She said smugly and turned to leave, but Draco was quicker than her. Grabbing her by the wrist, he spun her until her back hit his torso. His arm was around her so both her arms remained still in front of her, trapping her in place.

"And why," He said, whispering at her ear, "Would you think it's a good idea to tell her?"

"Because," She said, trying not to stutter, "Actually, I don't need to justify myself, you broke the rules and quite badly if I must say."

"I was truly enjoying myself before your little mudblood arse came in and ruined the fun." He said, tightening his grip on Hermione, making her slightly whimper, "But you know, I believe our precious Gryffindor princess was enjoying herself too." His words dripped with venom each and one of them, stirring Hermione to the core. Instead of trying and loosen herself from his iron grip, she couldn't help but stay in place, unmoving. "You're delusional if you think for a second, I enjoyed that grotesque view." She responded, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, but I do think you enjoyed it. I believe it even turned you  ** _on_**." He said, his lips almost touching her ear. "I know a lustful look when I see one, mudblood, and even when the other tart left the room, you still had that gleam in your eye, that ardent look I bet Weasley hasn't given you once." He said his tongue barely caressing the outer shell of her ear. Hermione snapped to her senses and tried to pull off of him, "Get off Malfoy! You won't get away from it this time, not with your lies nor façades!" She said, and pushed with her back his chest, trying to break free.

"And for the record, I felt disgusted by your little scene. After my meeting with McGonagall, I will have to go to the loo and vomit."

"Don't kid yourself, Granger," Draco said, finally letting her go and gave her a superior look. "I know you won't go telling your precious Headmistress what just happened here."

"Oh? And care to tell me why?" She said, adjusting her skirt.

"I know you won't tell McGonagall a thing because of your nocturnal escapades." He said with a knowing look and Hermione turned white. No, she thought and narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't" She replied back, and he only laughed. "Oh but, I would. Think I wouldn't know, but I'm a keen listener and an observer, and something tells me it's not for study the times I've seen you late at night with the Weaselette running around the castle, hiding from the teachers, or the times I've heard you enter with her completely pissed here.  
"I also would tell McGonagall that I know of your precious Quidditch captain sneaking out now and then off school grounds and how you've helped her go in and out." He said.

 _Damn you, Ginny, I knew someone would find out sooner or later about it_  Hermione cursed herself and started thinking about the possibilities if she told McGonagall, but Draco interrupted her,

"I know what you're trying to do there; stop it. It is very simple- you don't tell McGonagall what you saw here, and I may remember not to tell anyone about your weekly escapades." He said, and after a few silent moments of debating on it, Hermione exalted, said "Fuck  _you_ , Malfoy," pushing him away somewhat hard, and without looking back, went up to her dorm.

* * *

The Great Hall was already packed with students when Hermione arrived for dinner. It was rare to see it full of students ever since the start of the year. Many did not return to Hogwarts after the war had ended. Most of the Muggle-Borns were hiding, dead, or their parents did not think Hogwarts was a safe place to let them stay any further. And as for the rest, many did not return; they weren't completely assured the war was over and were too afraid. Others were in too much grieving to go back to normality. Almost every student knew someone who'd died in the war. Either way, the castle now looked even bigger than it previously did in comparison from other years, and dinner was the time where most students attended the Great Hall, the Slytherin table being the emptiest of the four.

Ginny was already sitting at the Gryffindor table and waved at Hermione to join her.  
"How long have you been here for?" Hermione asked her and helped herself with some pumpkin juice and kidney pudding.  
"Oh, not long. I'm finished though, but I'll make your company while you eat." Ginny told her with a smile, and without looking at her, instead, she was dolling herself up with a pocket mirror.  
Hermione saw both her plate and cutlery were untouched, and the only things sitting on her place were her juice-stained goblet and a half-eaten apple. She sighed and looked over at Ginny with a stern face, "Ginny, again? I thought you told me this would end weeks ago!" She whispered at her, and the redhead looked at her guiltily.

"I know Hermione but-" She said and took both Hermione's hands in hers, "It won't be like before, promise. This is just… unfinished business." She said, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, not believing her words. "Unfinished business?"  
"Oh, Hermione, come on!" Ginny whined, looking at her with puppy eyes. "I haven't gone there in weeks and is not like I'm doing anything illegal! I'm already of age, you know!"  
"Yes, but you are breaking school rules, and you're with Harry! Remember?" Hermione said, not believing Ginny would do this without thinking about the consequences appropriately.  
"Oh, Harry, Harry,  _Harry!_  That's all you ever talk about! Give me some rest here Hermione! Sometimes I really do think you're more enamoured with him than you are with my brother! That's all you ever talk about, and it's no fun." Ginny said, and Hermione couldn't help but look at her with an incredulous look.  
"What are you talking about? The only times we talk about him, or Ron is whenever they write to us, they're visiting, or when you go to these things! That's still cheating, you know?"  
"Not if it's with a girl it isn't," Ginny said, not looking at Hermione and she sighed,

"Look, Ginny, it is. And I don't want to scold you or anything because you're my best friend and I know you're old enough to know what you're doing but -Harry is my best friend too, and I know I promised I wouldn't say a thing -it's not my place to tell, and I won't but, I just don't want either of you to get hurt." Hermione said and sighed, "Besides, we already have Malfoy in our tails, and I wouldn't want him to find something else to further blackmails us about." She said, and Ginny looked at her with a conflicted look, "I know this may all look bizarre and wrong, but… I feel so  _free_  there you know? The people I meet; it's all a different type of connection and… I don't know, I'm sure Harry has been fooling around lately, and this is just my way of coping with it." She said, picking on her apple and Hermione knew what she was talking about.

After the end of the war, many parties followed, and with them, firewhiskey followed too. Harry told Hermione that he had drunkenly kissed Luna, and by the time Ginny told her too about it, Ginny said to her she knew ever since the war ended, Harry had been acting strangely. She also told her that even though it all seemed innocent, she had too, seen them again together in Hogsmeade a little over a month after school had started. But it didn't look like Ginny was mad at Luna for what happened. In reality, even though she'd seemed upset at the beginning, Hermione later spotted them making peace with one another in the hall after it happened. Although, more than talking, it looked more like a snogging session.

"Anyway," Ginny said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. "I'll deal later with wonder boy; I would like to hear from you. You haven't mentioned my brother or said anything at all, unless you're complaining about him, in weeks. I mean, I know he is as boring as he gets but, is everything okay between the two of you? I know you wanted to dump him ever since you two practically started going out, but I don't understand why you haven't done it already."  _Yeah_ ,  _why_   _haven't_   _you_ ,  _Hermione?_

"I love him," Hermione said quickly without thinking, and now it was Ginny's turn to look at her with an are-you-serious? look.

"No, you don't. You just pity him, and you well bloody know you do."

"I can't leave him, Ginny." Hermione said with an apprehensive look, "Every time I want to do it, he finds a way or another to convince me I won't leave him. And I just-" Hermione stopped herself from saying further, ashamed of the real reason she hadn't left Ron.  
"When you find yourself, someone who is really worth it, it'll be as easy as it is to cast a spell for you," Ginny said, and Hermione caught Draco coming into the Great Hall. She narrowed her eyes at him as he sat in the Slytherin Table; Ginny noticed this and in a lower voice said, "Did something happen today?"

Hermione looked away from Draco and shook her head, "No, just the usual." She said, "But at least I'll have to endure his face for only a bit more, once we graduate, I won't have to see the ferret ever again." She gave Ginny a tight smile, and while drinking from her goblet, she only replied, "If you say so".

She quickly glanced back at the Slytherin table and found Draco looking straight back at her, his silver-blue eyes unmoving, and he held a snide glare that made Hermione's skin crawl. The stare was so intense, she suddenly felt a dark twitch in her core move she couldn't quite explain. But she knew she didn't like it.

* * *

The morning after, Hermione walked back to her dorm from breakfast, ready to grab her things and meet Ginny near the clock tower entrance to go to Hogsmeade. When she reached the portrait to the Head Dorms, she found Draco was already inside the dorms, in the centre of the common room. Trying not to remember the horrible scene that had happened months ago, she decided to ignore him and went up to her room.

"Don't go so quick, Granger." Draco said without looking her way, and with a heavy sigh, she replied, "What do you want Malfoy? I thought the other day you said you'd pretend I don't exist for the rest of the year." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, and with a fake smile and in a sickly-sweet tone said, "Did you finally realise you can't live without me and decided to stop being a complete tosser?"

Draco frowned at her and went up to the stairs, only stopping a step below Hermione, towering her. "Don't think so fast, sweetheart. If I wanted, I could have you dead, you know?" He said, getting closer to her and she replied, unafraid, "So much for pretending I didn't exist. How long did it last? A Day?"

"Shut up Granger," Draco said, moving a bit back. "I called you because of this." He said with a letter on his hand, and Hermione snatched it from his hands, recognising the envelope. It was already opened. "How did you get your hands on it? I was waiting for this!" Hermione exclaimed, and stepped out from the proximity with the wizard to go down the stairs. "Why did you read it? This is personal! You had no right!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist mudblood; you were accepted if that's what you wanted to know," Draco said, rolling his eyes, also coming down the stairs. "And your filthy letter was laying around with some of my letters that came in today. You know we receive correspondence here instead of the Great Hall."

"I already know that." She snapped, "I just wanted to know why you read it! It's none of your business!" She said with anger; she was furious at Malfoy for reading her letter even more than her excitement for being accepted. 

"Because, Granger," Draco said, stepping closer to her. "It becomes my business when I'll work there too, as an Auror." He said with a devilish smirk, and Hermione looked at him with big eyes, realisation dawning upon her.  _No_. She whispered, "You wouldn't dare," She said, shaking her head, and turning her back to him, "They won't let you do it. You're too dangerous to be trusted as an Auror. You were a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!"

"Try me, Granger," Draco said from behind her and Hermione turned with a deep scowl on her features. "I've proven my innocence throughout the year, and who better to work in the Auror Department than someone who knows how dark wizards think? You might think you'll see the last of me when we graduate, but if what the letter says is true, then we'll not only keep seeing each other, but we'll work  _closer_  than we do in Hogwarts." He said, handing her a letter with an envelope similar to hers.

It was an acceptance letter to be in the Auror Department immediately after graduation, the new law concerning their generation making it possible for Draco to be an Auror without the three-year training. Hermione quickly eyed the letter, and her eyes fell at the bottom of it; Kingsley signed it.

"Don't think I'm pleased to know you'll work at the Investigation Department, Granger. I hate to see you and your filthy face every day, and I know it'll only worsen. But if I have a chance to do the things I like and still taunt you over it, then it'll be my pleasure to work with you." He said, flashing her a smug smile and turned to go up to his room.

"Oh and, Granger?" Draco said before entering his room, "I think I'll go out to Hogsmeade today, might bring someone with me on my way back. I left the prefect patrol schedules on the table there for you to revise them. Well, if there's anything to revise that is, I didn't have the time to do them. I believe McGonagall asked for them. I told her you'd bring her the schedule later in the day." He said, and Hermione looked at him with eyes that could kill, "Don't mean to bother you, but if I were you, I'd apply myself to do them, I mean, you wouldn't want Weasley to get into trouble." He said, and with a final proud look, he turned back and closed his dorm.

"Malfoy you sodding prick, one day I'll kill you with my bare hands, I'll  _promise_ ," Hermione said under her breath and decided Ginny will have to wait a bit to go out to Hogsmeade.

* * *

 


	2. The price of purity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I bring you a new chapter! I hope you're all liking it, please if you have any suggestion, comment, or questions, let me know, and I hope to update soon! :)
> 
> I still don't know if my chapters will stay this short or if I'll make them longer, but I like this length for this story so far.
> 
> Please enjoy, keep reading and leave kudos or comments <3

_**MALFOY, INNOCENT?** _

_**By Rita Skeeter** _

_**After many trials endured by the Malfoys following the fall of Lord Voldemort, it would've appeared Lucius Malfoy, head of family and powerful wizard, as well as his wife Narcissa Malfoy, to be found guilty of condoning and being an accomplice to Lord Voldemort. Not only for granting him refuge in their manor for more than a year but also the enact in dark magic. After the trial in May of the last year, Lucius Malfoy has sentenced a life prison in Azkaban, and Narcissa Malfoy, a year of house arrest without the use of magic. Their son, Draco Malfoy, managed to walk free with the condition of good behaviour and to return to Hogwarts for his final year, as Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shackebolt stipulated it.** _

_**But after the shocking reveal of letters made by Mrs Malfoy to her sister, Andromeda Tonks, during the months of Lord Voldemort's rule, defection against Voldemort was apparent before his fall. It would appear the decision to maintain the dark wizard under their roof was a ploy made by the Malfoys to prevent him from finding war hero, young and naïve Harry Potter, any sooner. This finding exonerated the whole family of any accusation, and all charges were dropped.** _

_**For a detailed interview with Narcissa Malfoy, turn to page 9** _

Hermione was livid. The news of the Malfoys being innocent were brought by Harry the weekend before the Daily Prophet came out, so when the article was published, she already knew what it would say. They all knew or rather suspected it was a blatant lie the Malfoys were innocent, and even after talking to Kingsley about it, he too thought of it as suspicious, but when Andromeda shamefully confirmed it, the letters could be nothing less than the truth.

"I can't believe they're getting away from it!" Hermione decided that morning she would only eat a toast and orange juice. All hunger from her was gone.

"You heard Andromeda; she does have the memory of Malfoy's mother sending the letters to her." Ginny told her while eating her cereal, "They even used a pensive on her and all."

"I know Ginny; it's only that… Why now? If they were so sure of their innocence, they must've said something before they let themselves be sentenced! And Andromeda too, she never said anything before they revealed the letters. It seems too suspicious to me." The photo of the Malfoys smiling and waving at the cameras was enough for Hermione to put the newspaper away in disgust.

"Yes, we all think it's suspicious, but after her statement, Andromeda refuses to talk to anyone, so we don't know what happened. Either way, you'll be soon working with the Aurors, maybe you'll figure out if this is real or only a play."

"Yes, I suppose…" Hermione's mood went down from bad to worse at the remainder of her future job as a strategist.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you'll be still seeing  _Mr Slytherin Prince_  a lot when we graduate." Ginny's Cheshire smile was wide, and Hermione shot her a glare. "How's it going so far?" Ginny said, ignoring Hermione's furtive glare.

"Ugh, it's been only a few days since I found about it and bloody ferret won't keep his mouth shut. Every time he finds fit, he gloats about how Kingsley personally interviewed him for the position of Auror. If it weren't Kingsley we're talking about, I'd be sure he imperioused whoever did the interview."

Ginny laughed. "Wow, I didn't pin our Head Girl to have a potty mouth, he must  _really_  piss you off."

They both stood up from their seats and made their way to their first period. "You can't imagine."

"But you can't deny though; the bloke is a fine piece of a man. Even you can't say no to that, and I bet living with him and seeing him everyday must've opened your eyes."

"Ginny, even if the man was a God walking on Earth, his appalling personality makes him hideous." Hermione wanted at that moment badly to shake away all memory of finding him half-undressed whenever she entered their common room.

"You didn't deny he's a fine piece of work though," Ginny said, and even though Hermione had her back turned to her, she knew the redhead was smiling madly. She sighed.

* * *

It had been days since Draco had triumphally driven Granger towards annoyance after his incessant gloating about his new position at the Auror department. It wasn't a position Draco dreamed of when asked about what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, but it was an easy excuse to maintain his mother off his back for some time. That, and the idea came to him after one afternoon he heard Granger talking with the Weaselette in their common room, both thinking he was out and not knowing he was in his room, listening carefully to their conversation.

" _You must come to one of these parties Hermione, it could serve you if you just let go for once in a while," Weasley said to Granger._

 _"And you must stop smuggling Elf wine to the castle, and even more to my common room! Do you know what would happen if Malfoy catches you with that? I'm already afraid he finds out about you sneaking out the castle, I don't want any more problems."_ _Typical Mudblood, always so bloody uptight_ _Draco thought and rolled his eyes, the conversation turned more impressive by the minute. He already knew about Ginevra's nocturnal escapades and her drinking habits, but he was waiting for the right moment to blackmail Granger about it, so he decided to keep on listening._

" _You wouldn't be this strict if you went to one with me. I bet if you just shagged a nice bloke, you would be a little more carefree." "Ginny!" Draco had to chuckle silently at what Weasley had said. It was true though; he bet if the Mudblood just let go for a bit, she wouldn't be such pain in the arse._

 _"Anyway, have you decided on the Auror thingy yet?" Weasley said, and that caught Draco's attention back to the conversation._ _Granger, an Auror? You must be kidding me! She wouldn't last two days in the job_

_"I've told you I don't want to be an Auror, not an official one to be precise. I'd be working in the Investigation Department, and although I would constantly be working with Aurors and maybe involving myself in investigations, I won't do the dirty job, to put it bluntly. But I've still got to go to the interview and wait for a letter of acceptance."  
_

" _Still the same to me. And if I were you, I wouldn't worry, Shackebolt accepted Harry and Ron without thinking it twice; he would be mad if he didn't accept you." Draco heard Ginevra drinking what must've been Elf wine. Draco stopped listening to their conversation as it now rotated from Granger to Weasley and couldn't stop thinking about what Granger had said._

_It hadn't crossed his mind to join the Auror Department before, and it wasn't like the job didn't seem interesting enough, but it was the perfect excuse for his mother to lay off of him for a while._

And now, Draco had a letter of acceptance and a job he didn't think through before applying to it. Sure, it was exciting as hell, but after he confronted Granger about it, only then he realised he would not only work with her regularly but with Potter and Weasley as well.  _Fucking hell_

It was the day before the Easter Holidays, and just as Draco thought of relaxing in his dorm before his nightly patrols, Pansy decided to visit him. A visit he was sure would leave him tired and with a bad mood after she left. It wasn't as though he loathed her, because to be honest, she would serve as a lifesaver every time Draco was frustrated or just wanted a quick shag. If only those two factors were put into consideration, yes, Draco was glad she also stayed to finish her last year. But if he thought about everything else about her and how bothersome and cry-baby she was, Draco could not stand her.

The thing about Pansy was, she was a good shag. But she was only that, a good shag. She had round and full tits, and an arse many witches would envy, but every time they would finish, Draco had almost to feign his tiredness or make up an excuse for her to leave.

This time, while shagging her, the only thing Draco could think about was going back to his manor and the dread and anxiety it caused him. Pansy was moaning non-stop at his ministrations, and although Draco wanted to distract himself with her pleasurable moans as he rode her, all he could think of was the meaning of him going home.

"Uh, fucking good… uh, Draco." Pansy kept moaning his name, but Draco couldn't pay her any less attention, his focus never leaving his thoughts. "Uh, Dr- Uhhh Malfoy!" Pansy screamed, and his last name on her lips brought back to Draco memories of a certain Mudblood who used to call him like that often. A Mudblood who was at fault for the job he didn't want but had to get himself into to avoid the worst from happening sooner. With as much force and hatred he could, he fucked Pansy until she could scream no longer, and he came.  _Fuck_

He didn't know what drove him to shag Pansy like that, but after she made him remember Granger, he only wanted to take out his anger more aggressively and punch a wall. Of course, now that he was finished, he didn't feel that pressing urge to hit something any more.

"Wow, I didn't know you could  _do_  that Draco!" Pansy said seductively and tried to kiss him. When he dodged the kiss, she raised an eyebrow at him,

"What's the matter? Why don't you want to kiss me? I thought you liked me." Draco looked at her with confused eyes and her frown deepened. "Didn't you hear me? What is it with you today? You've been out of it since I arrived. I asked why you didn't want to kiss me; I thought we were a thing." Draco had to try very hard not to insult Pansy over what she'd just said. Nothing annoyed him more than Pansy believing for the millionth time they were going out after they'd just shagged. She was his best friend, yes. And he also cared for her a lot, but lately, she was starting to get more on his wrong side than the good one.

"No Pansy, we are not a thing. I've told you many times before you're a nice shag and a good friend, but we can't become  _a thing_." Pansy looked at him with angry eyes and folded her arms below her breasts. "And why is that?" Draco tried hard not to look below her chin, even though the view was very distracting.

"You know why," Draco said sombrely, remembering how he wouldn't be free to enjoy his bachelorhood for much time longer.

"But you said you wouldn't have to marry that brat until next year," Pansy said pouting, sitting next to him on his bed.

"And thank you for reminding me I have less than a year and a half to enjoy life before it happens," Draco said and passed his hand through his hair in exasperation, getting annoyed Pansy was still there.

"Can't you just revoke it?" Pansy asked, and Draco looked at her with a disdainful expression.

"It's those questions that make me doubt of your pedigree Parkinson. Of course, I can't just  _revoke it!_  Marriage contracts are old binding magic; I can't get myself out of it even if I wanted to! I thought you knew that."

"Well yes but-"

"You know what, I've got patrols to do, and I think it's better for you to go." He said coldly, and without looking at her, he dressed.

Just after they were leaving his dorm, Hermione came through the portrait hole and spotted the two with dishevelled hair and rumpled clothes.

"Oh, lovely. And I thought you were just making progress with that Ravenclaw girl I saw you with the other day. I guess you'll always have a soft spot and bad taste for slags." Pansy's face reddened with anger and stormed down the stairs, wand in hand, ready to attack.

"Look who's talking Mudblood, you don't deserve to call anyone a slag when everybody knows you're not even worthy of that name," Pansy said sneering, and Hermione gave her a strange look.

"I'm sorry Pansy, but did you just admit that being called a slag is something to be worthy of?" Hermione said, noticing how her fist was grasping her wand and before anyone had to go to the infirmary, she decided to change topics, not wanting to start a row with the Slytherin.

"Anyway, I'm sorry if I interrupted your oh-so-very romantic evening, but Malfoy and I have to do rounds, and Professor McGonagall is also calling us. So, if you would please drag your slutty arse back to the dungeons, it would be greatly appreciated."

Before Pansy could hex her, Draco was already dragging Pansy out of their common room and promised he would talk to her later, and left with Granger towards the headmistress office, leaving an infuriated Pansy behind.

"She's right you know," Draco said, and Hermione turned to look at him with, not knowing what he was referring. "I mean Pansy was right about you not being worthy even to be called a slag."

She rolled her eyes and didn't stop to look at him. "Can you be any less childish, please? I know what you're trying to do, and no, I won't fall for your antics. Just behave until after we're done with the meeting with Professor McGonagall, please. She says its important and I don't want your bloody attitude to ruin it like last time!"

Draco couldn't help but notice the ends of her bushy hair to sparkly with raw magic. He knew he had pissed her off, and it was enough for him not to say anything more until they arrived with McGonagall.

"As Head students and former war participants, I ask of you to investigate a possible drug smuggler inside the castle. Now, I don't want to fret any students given the proximity of the last war, and since this case is relatively still small, I want full secrecy from both of you." McGonagall said, looking pointedly at Draco.

"What type of drug?" Hermione asked, not knowing there was such a thing as magical drugs. Draco only rolled his eyes at her.

"Kingsley reported to me the Ministry doesn't know much about it, but it's becoming quite popular on the streets, all we know is that it is highly addictive, it's silver like powder and in significant quantities can cause death. We have two students now resting with Madam Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing, from the intoxication of it. They don't seem to recollect anyone giving it to them, but we are sure it happened inside the castle.

"I hate to confess it, but it could be a student who is giving these drugs to the other students. As Head Boy and Girl, I ask of you to report any unusual activity and pay closer attention to your rounds. I ask this of you, not only because you're Head students, but given the circumstances and both joining the Law Enforcement Department after your graduation, I believe this will be good practice." The witch said, smiling to Hermione, "Also, don't alert your fellow prefects yet, I want to keep this as secret as possible, or until it becomes a greater problem."

"Of course Professor, you can count on us," Granger said, and it took everything inside Draco not to roll his eyes at her again.

* * *

King Cross Station was packed with people by the time the Hogwarts Express arrived. Even though there was a lack of student body, most people there were family and friends, anxious to greet their beloved ones during Easter Holidays. It had been the same during Yule holidays, and since many parents weren't too assured about the end of the war, it seemed many families decided to come with cousins and grandparents to greet their sons and daughters as if to prove they were really safe. The Weasleys weren't an exception.

"Ugh, if I had known this much garbage would come, I wouldn't have bothered with it," Draco said with disgust as they passed a familiar red-headed lot waiting on the platform.

Hermione pierced her eyes at him. "People are just grateful and excited they're able to meet their beloved ones without distressing if they're going to see them or not. Besides, as Head Boy you can't miss the Hogwarts Express, we're still on duty until it stops. Even then, we must look into what Professor McGonagall said about the drug smuggler, and it could be anyone." Now it was Draco's turn to give her a look.

"Anyway way, seeing the penniless Weasley lot is much more refreshing and attractive to the eye than to be stuck with your Mudblood face all the way from the castle." He chuckled and ignored her statement about McGonagall, not caring one bit about it.

"You can't be any more heinous can you Malfoy?" Hermione said and started to pack her books in her bag, ready to leave the train any moment now.

"I believe the word you're looking for is charming Granger. And no, I can't possibly be any more charming, I have enough witches falling at my feet to be able to keep up more." He flashed her a malicious smile, and Hermione shoved passed him.

"And  _who_  is waiting for you at the platform, Malfoy? I haven't seen any Death Eaters around, besides the one standing in front of me, and I very much doubt mommy or daddy is willing to come out to the public eye." After his lack of response, with a smug smile, Hermione said: "That's what I thought.", and exited the compartment before Draco could hex her. He was sure he hated the witch. He was sure of it. He hated how her hair bounced as she walked off, and how her posture seemed that of a person who had just won. He gave her the pleasure of winning that argument, for he was sure after the holiday break was over, he was making her pay.

Draco stepped off the train and hating that Granger had been right, there was, in fact, no one waiting for him at the platform. His father had only accompanied him to the Hogwarts express until his fifth year, and after everything that had happened, Draco understood why the man didn't want to return. And his mother told him in a letter before his departure she didn't want to mingle with the other wizards because she felt all the good families weren't in Hogwarts anymore, and it would be filled with inferior people. Draco had to only agree with her.

Not far away from where he stepped off the train, he saw the crowd of redheads and Potter embracing Granger and the youngest Weasley member. While trying not to be seen, Draco had his eyes glued to the person Hermione was currently hugging. Draco decided to hid behind the nearest pillar under the excuse he wanted to wait until the floo network had fewer people.

Weasley was carrying Granger's trunk, and from Draco's point of view, he missed the sore eyes Hermione had when he kissed her. The only thing Draco could see from where he was, was the tentacle arms Weasley seemed to possess as he snogged, or somewhat drowned, Hermione.

He didn't know for how long he stood there watching the scene, but the sound of Molly Weasley yelling,  _"Ronald! This is a public space! Leave the girl to breathe for Merlin's sake, she must be exhausted from the trip!"_  snapped Draco out from his trance. He didn't know what possessed him to watch the whole ordeal, but he suddenly felt violently sick and prayed his lunch stayed inside his stomach. Before stepping into the floo network, Draco decided he was feeling sick because he couldn't believe another pureblood wizard would degrade himself to snog, let alone even  _look_  at a Mudblood.  _Yes, that must be it._

* * *

After the long way from the Hogwarts Express to his manor, the first thing Draco saw when he entered the main hall was the annoying yet angelical face of Astoria Greengrass.  _This is just bloody perfect,_ he thought and approached her with an aristocratic smile and kissed her delicate hand as elegantly as he could.

"Miss Greengrass," He said in a polite tone and the younger witch blushed, "Please, call me Astoria. We've met before, and after all, this is only one of the many encounters we will have in the future." Draco couldn't help but notice her hazel eyes sparkling and her plump lips turning upward at her words, and he gave her a curt nod.

"My mother told me you'd be visiting us for the holidays. Am I correct?" Draco was sure his fake smile could be seen by anyone who knew him well, and it was clear Astoria didn't. She smiled widely.

"Oh, yes! Your mother saw it adequate; we haven't seen each other since your Yule banquet, and I believe getting to know each other better is suitable before the wedding. Now that I attend Beauxbatons and haven't got the chance to be in England much, I thought these days would be perfect." She said, a faint blush adorning her ivory cheeks, and tucked a deep chestnut lock behind her ear while looking at Draco with big doe eyes. He wanted to vomit — the _wedding_.

After it was decided Draco would return to Hogwarts for his final year, he managed to convince his mother to postpone the wedding until after a year or so he was installed in the Ministry, with the excuse he felt it wasn't righteous to marry the witch without a proper profession. But her constant reminder every time he saw her and the nagging of inviting Astoria to each holiday he spent at the manor, not to mention the  _marriage contract_ , was enough to put Draco at his worst mood.

"Yes, I've noticed." Draco said, trying to sound as interested as possible, "How's school been so far?" Her eyes sparkled even more, and Draco thought if it was possible she could be any more annoying.

"Well, this is only my second and last year there, but I must admit, I've enjoyed my stay there." She said, and before Draco could make up an excuse to leave, she continued, "Although, I do miss my classmates at Hogwarts, especially my friends at Ravenclaw. I confess I didn't want to leave Hogwarts at all, but my parents were too worried after Dumbledore passed. Daphne managed to get away with it because she only had one year left, but my aunt Darcelle used to teach at Beauxbatons and well, you know the rest."  _No, I didn't know even though this is a story you've probably told me before, and one I'll probably forget, again._ Draco thought.

To his relief, his mother entered the room and greeted them both "Draco! I wasn't expecting you until dinner, what a pleasant surprise. I see Astoria has already found you." She said with a knowing smile.

The young witch's cheeks burned with a deep shade of pink and quickly apologised, "I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy, I didn't want to appear discourteous. I was delighted when the house-elf informed me about Draco's arrival and couldn't help myself from meeting him. I should've notified you." She did a small curtsy and Narcissa softly chuckled. "Don't anguish yourself, child, I know you were only excited to meet him. And please, call me Narcissa. After all, we are practically family."

Draco hoped his mother missed the disdain in his eyes after what she'd said and even if she saw it, it didn't appear so. "Come Astoria dear, Vondy has prepared us tea." She brunette witch took Narcissa's arm, both dressed in long aristocratic dresses and made their way to the adjacent room.

"You should freshen up before you meet us for tea, Draco. Vondy!" Narcissa called, and before Draco could retort, a small elf appeared right next to her. "Mistress Malfoy called for Vondy?"

"Yes, have a bath ready for Draco, I believe he's had a long day." She said and turned to Draco, "When you're ready, please join us at the gallery for tea, even though it's a little more than a year away, there are numerous things we must discuss before the wedding. Your father and the Greengrasses will meet us after dinner." And without any further word, the witches disappeared from the room. Draco suddenly felt as sick as he had on Kings Cross Station, and not being able to identify what exactly he felt, he rushed towards his chambers to finally threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please let me know if you enjoyed it! And if you did, keep reading :)


End file.
